


Summoning

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [36]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bartimaeous Sequence AU, Demon Summoning, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Magicians (but actual magical kind), Summoning, Summoning Circles, Sweet Devil (but not really), flirting???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur is fed up with his fellow apprentices' derision so decides to show them who is better by summoning a djinn - a dangerous thing to do, considering he's only 12...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I bet I can make you scream my name.”
> 
> Anyways, this is a Bartimaeus Sequence AU. If you’ve not read it… well, I don’t think it matters too much.
> 
> Except you really must read it. I demand you do. Cause it’s frigging awesome.

Arthur slammed the door to his room to make sure it was heard throughout the large house. Then he locked it and hurried to the trunk at the end of his bed. Without hesitating, he began to remove the herbs and candles he would need to summon the djinn. Once he had them all, he dropped them on the bed and moved his desk out of the way to reveal the pentacle he would have to stand in. The last thing he did before setting up the candles and herbs was heft the heavy, wool rug out of the way to reveal the pentacle the demon would appear in.

He would show them! How dare they mock him, call him weak? They may be older than him and 'more experienced' but he doubted they had even summoned anything on their own. All of the other apprentices he had met were all scared little boys and girls. But he wasn't. He was stronger and he would prove that by summoning a djinn.

Since he had been researching djinn to summon as his next step up, he had the perfect one in mind. So, instead of having to research, he stood in his own pentacle and immediately began the Summoning, substituting the djinn's name where necessary. As he said it, a wind began to buffet him, the temperature dropped and he began to shiver. He forged on, though, and he kept his eyes closed so as not to be distracted with whatever form the djinn decided to take.

Finally, he finished and took a breath before he opened his eyes. Before him was a pink cloud, hovering over the other pentacle. Lightning flashed within the cloud and there was a noise like thunder, only more terrible, striking him to his core. Something green rained down and Arthur winced as he noted that the floor sizzled where the substance landed. He would definitely have to weigh the rug down so no-one could notice what he'd been doing.

“Who _dares_ summon _me_?” the djinn asked, the voice reverberating around the room and inside Arthur's head.

Swallowing, Arthur had to take another breath. “I did, demon. A mighty magician. As such, you are bound to me and must do as I charge. Firstly, are you Alfred of the Americas?”

“It is I,” the djinn answered.

“The very same djinn who stood by Washington when he tried to rebel against the British Empire – and lost?”

“Hey!” cried the djinn, losing its mystical and ancient demeanour. “That wasn't  _my_ fault! I was winning awesomely till my fellow djinn were killed protecting the General, you know!”

“I don't care about that,” Arthur told him, rather dismissively.

“Of course you don't – you're British.”

Arthur sighed, reining in his temper. “Look, I don't want to discuss ancient history. Can I get on with this?”

“I don't see why you should,” Alfred answered. “How about ya let me go instead? You do  _know_ the Dismissal spell, right? 'Cause I don't wanna be stuck here till ya learn it or something. How old are ya? Twelve?”

“So what if I am?” Arthur demanded, sick of people picking on him for being young.

“Ooh, you're going all red. Did I push a button? Y'know, someone as young as  _you_ shouldn't be Summoning someone like  _me_ .”

“Silence, demon!” Arthur snapped, taking a step forward. He was breathing heavily, his fists clenched at his side. His heart thundered in his chest but not from fear as people would likely assume. Rather, he was furious and getting more so as the djinn merely laughed. Arthur took another step forward, raising his fist...

He froze, catching sight of the edge of the pentacle out of the corner of his eye. If he moved any further forward, he would pass over the edge and the djinn would kill him. With a great amount of effort, Arthur stepped backwards, retreating to the centre of his pentacle.

“Aww!” cried the djinn. “So close!”

“S-Silence,” said Arthur, trying to slow his breathing and calm himself.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we get this over with, child? I'd like to get back to the Other Place as soon as possible.”

“I'm not a child! I have my official name!”

“Ooh, impressive,” said the djinn with a heavy layer of sarcasm.

“At least it's more impressive than a dripping cloud!” Arthur snapped.

“You want something better?” With that, the djinn transformed in front of Arthur's very eyes. Where once had floated a pink cloud there was now a tall, young man with blond hair, blue eyes and a pair of glasses. It grinned at Arthur's surprise before looking down at the American Rebels' uniform it was wearing. “Ah, maybe something else, hm?” Then, though the body shape and size didn't change, the colour of its hair did, morphing to black, a single cowlick sticking upwards. Its eyes began to glow a brighter, icy blue which made Arthur shiver and take a step back. Its uniform became all black with shiny, black boots. A pair of ram's horns appeared on its head and a pair of large, leathery wings spread out from its back and flapped once: a gust of wind threatened to blow the candles out but they merely sputtered and returned to normal. “Better?” Alfred asked.

“Y-Ye-” Arthur broke off and reminded himself that he had Summoned the demon for a reason and  _he_ was in charge, not the djinn. “It doesn't matter what you look like. I shall now give you your charge which you must complete as you are bound to m-”

“Yeah, yeah,” sighed Alfred dismissively, waving a hand as if bothered by an insect. “Get on with it.”

Taking a deep breath, Arthur quickly organised his thoughts. “I charge thee, Alfred of the Americas, to go out and punish the other apprentices within this house only but without permanently injuring them and in such a way that they know not what tortures them so and return to me once you have finished for dismissal without harming anyone else on the way.” Finished giving his orders, Arthur drew in a deep breath and panted a little – he had never given a demon such a long and specific order before. He was glad he hadn't paused, either, as he had no doubt that Alfred would have taken the opportunity to do something awful.

However, the djinn was incredulous. “You want me to go out and smack some bottoms?” he demanded, frowning at Arthur. “What did they do, steal your lunch money?”

Arthur's fists clenched and he had to count to ten in order to not lose his temper. “I will not stand for insubordination,” he hissed.

“This order is not suitable for me,” Alfred told him. “I have built the Aztec cities and I have laid the rails for the Trans-Atlantic railway. I have fought-”

“Just go!” Arthur snapped, gritting his teeth.

Alfred fell silent but didn't disappear despite the pain it must have been feeling. Arthur narrowed his eyes at it and was about to order it away once again when the djinn spoke. “You know, somewhere along the way, little boy, that temper of yours is going to cause you to make a mistake. I hope I'm there for that.” The djinn stepped forward, a tail Arthur hadn't noticed before swinging behind the djinn lazily as the man smirked at him. “And when it happens, I bet I can make you scream my name.” Then, with a wink, Alfred disappeared.

In the cold room, Arthur stayed frozen, eyes wide as the words the djinn had said echoed in his head. Then he shuddered: he wasn't sure if it was fear, anticipation or disgust and that worried him...


End file.
